


Two Parts of a Whole

by fangirl78123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Hua Cheng is Crimson Bug, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, TGCF Level of Darkness, White Clothed Calamity is Purple No-Face (aka Hawkmoth), Will add more tags as story continues, Xian Le is Paris, Xie Lian is Cat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: "Crimson Bug and Cat Noir: Xian Le's superhero duo is always here to save the day! Our superheroes fight valiantly every day to defeat the mysterious villain Purple No-Face's akumas and keep the peace in our city! To the superhero duo, if you're out there right now, listening to this show, know that the citizens are beyond grateful for your endless help-"The TV was shut off with a push of a button.On the couch, a young man 'tch'-ed.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue: Into The Night

Cat Noir prowled the rooftops of Xian Le, blending in with the night and relishing in the cool air that played with his few strands of stray hair. Finally arriving at Xian Le’s bell tower, he sat down near the edge, his feet rocking mindlessly three hundred feet above the ground.

From here, he could see the sparkling lights of the city of Xian Le. Sighing, he hugged his legs and stared longingly at those households which for sure held loving families.

He wished his family could only be that simple.

There was a rustle beside him. A presence joined his side, one that was clad in red and black polka dots sat beside him in overlooking the city. 

“You’re late,” Cat Noir chuckled.

“Apologies, Cat Noir,” Crimson Bug, his superhero partner, replied sincerely. “I had some stuff I had to settle.”

Cat Noir grinned, facing the handsome beauty beside him. The boy had a nest of black of hair that was whipping in the wind (which reminded him sillily of grass), with a tiny braid at the side of his hair which ended with a red bead. His dotted Ladybug mask covered his right eye like an eyepatch, making him look like a superhero pirate. Cat Noir always teased him about it, but to be honest, it made him look even more attractive. Though sometimes, he would wonder what Crimson Bug would look like without the disguise-

He mentally slapped himself. That was the number one no-no of being superheroes! Stop thinking about that; it’s illegal!

“It’s OK,” Cat Noir managed a wobbly grin. “Purple No-Face hasn't made a move yet, so all’s well.”

Crimson Bug hummed, using a hand to support his chin on his knee. “Maybe he forgot to pay his taxes and the police are onto him now.”

Cat Noir laughed. “That would be a sight.”

So the two of them sat in silence, staring at their city below them. It was needless to say that it was a place they held dear in their hearts, for they sacrifice every moment of their life to protect it. Cat Noir clenched his fists. Slowly, he stood up.

Crimson Bug glanced at him. “You ready, then?” 

After a couple of stretches, Cat Noir sent a cat-like grin in his direction. “Always ready.”

Then, the two of them leapt into the night. A flash of red and black, chasing each other until the sun rose from its horizon.


	2. Inspiration of Crimson Bug

Once again, Hua Cheng noticed that Xie Lian, or rather Cat Noir, was rather not his usual self. 

This has been going on ever since Cat Noir made his debut, and Hua Cheng’s worry, not only as Crimson Bug, had been if nothing but constant the entire time. He had to not only worry about Xie Lian himself, but Xie Lian’s alter ego too.

Although, he couldn’t resist seeing Xie Lian’s tired state any longer after a month has passed and decided to subtly question him about it. So that day, during homeroom, he turned towards his best friend.

“Has something been bothering you, gege?” Hua Cheng asked, keeping his tone gentle and friendly.

Xie Lian only gave an absent-minded “Hm?”, followed immediately by a yawn. Hua Cheng only cocked his eyebrow. Cute, but all in all, he spoke for himself.

“No. Why do you ask?” he inquired blearily. Seriously, he looked like he was about to pass out on the table any moment now. Did he forget his tea?

Reaching into his bag, Hua Cheng pulled out his own flask of black tea and handed it over to XIe Lian. Startled, Xie Lian observed the object in his hand before his eyes widened, suddenly awake.

Now a nervous mess, Xie Lian spluttered, “S-San Lang, I possibly can’t-” 

“Don’t worry, I can always make more at break,” Hua Cheng chuckled. “You need it more than me now.”

Despite his non-tolerance for favours, Xie Lian’s exhaustion won and he reluctantly accepted the silver flask, muttering a “Thanks” under his breath.

Hua Cheng smiled when colour finally returned to his cheeks and energy sparked in his eyes after drinking some tea. Xie Lian’s condition was really worrying him and at this rate, if he didn’t do anything, who knows how bad Xie Lian would push himself? He was the type of person who would overwork himself without knowing his boundaries, so naturally, Hua Cheng would always be there for him (not that Xie Lian invited him or complained about his presence) during schooling hours. He would also be there for him as Crimson Bug too, but that’s for another time.

One day, almost as if by fate, the topic Hua Cheng was trying to avoid the most was brought up. Nevertheless, he expected this to happen, and was prepared for this topic to come up sooner or later.

Two days after Hua Cheng shared his tea, they were walking back home when Xie Lian asked, “What do you think of Cat Noir? And Crimson Bug, too.” 

The last phrase was added as an afterthought, but Hua Cheng didn’t really mind it much.

The checkered shirt high schooler gave a long and thoughtful hum. After a while, he replied in his usual cool tone, “They’re cool.”

Xie Lian stopped in his steps. Startled, Hua Cheng paused too, looking back inquiringly. 

On Xie Lian’s face was an odd expression that Hua Cheng could only attempt to describe as...relief? Happiness? It was not a negative expression, so it wasn’t much to worry about, he supposed. It still looked weird...Xie Lian never really made that face before.

Hua Cheng tilted his head, and Xie Lian apparently snapped out of whatever reverie he was in then quickly ran up to Hua Cheng a few steps ahead. 

“Who’s your favourite?” Xie Lian asked offhandedly, like he was trying to evade a point, but Hua Cheng played along with it and decided not to point that out. “Mine’s Crimson Bug. He’s so awesome and strong, being able to protect the city.” He gave a longing sigh. “I wish I could be like him. He’s so nonchalant, cool and well, sometimes a bit cold and scary, but in truth, you can tell he really loves this city and that’s why he’s risking his life almost every day just to protect it. I really admire him, San Lang.”

Hua Cheng, meanwhile, was speechless. Internally, he was really giddy that he had made a positive impression on Xie Lian. At least since Xie Lian approved of him only gave him more motivation to continue with this stupid part-time job his family forced upon him. 

Although, no words were needed to be said if this city hurts Xie Lian in whatsoever way, he would single-handedly destroy this entire city - even if he had to kill himself to do so.

It’s just-

He didn’t want to see Xie Lian suffer like that again.

**_Endless hoarse screaming. A boy’s face soaked with tears. Mirthful cackling_ ** **.**

He clenched his fists. 

Never again.

“Hey, San Lang, you still haven't answered the question.”

“Oh, hm? Obviously, it’s Cat Noir. He’s the star of the show, after all. He’s everyone’s inspiration.”

  
_ Even Crimson Bug’s _ .


	3. Tea Party With Uncle Jun Wu

Throughout the Xie household, the sound of a bell rang. Xie Lian, who was coincidentally in the foyer, got up to answer the door.

Upon seeing who it was, though, he couldn’t help but gasp. “Uncle Jun Wu?”

On the doorstep was a man with a delicately combed back black hair and gentle grey eyes. He was wearing a cotton sweater and skinny jeans, despite the warm weather. If anyone were to compare them, they would say they were siblings, except that they aren’t.

Uncle Jun Wu was older than him by a few years, and the extra height and bags under his eyes said it all. Although he wasn’t related to Xie Lian at all, he was his step uncle as he was great friends with Xie Lian’s parents while they were at university. 

Apparently, Jun Wu came from a country that has fallen called Wuyong and had travelled to Xian Le as a result of losing his home. Ever since then, he had studied and permanently settled here. Once he graduated, he founded the most famous fashion company in Xian Le, Bai Wuyong, which featured clothing from almost everywhere around the world. He did this to make sure cultures never fade into the background; much like how everyone had forgotten Wuyong after its demise.

Xie Lian was somehow dragged into all this and became Bai Wuyong’s model, earning his parents a fortune. Not that they needed the fortune, anyway. They were good enough off the money from his dad’s job as a CEO; so much that his mom just became a housewife. 

And still, Jun Wu insisted on making Xie Lian his model for ‘future benefits’; whatever that meant.

Jun Wu smiled, and Xie Lian could swear that he was suddenly emitting heavenly light. “A-Lian, it’s good to see you.”

“Is that Uncle Jun Wu?” came his mom’s call from the kitchen. 

“Yes, mom!” Xie Lian shouted back, while in front of him, Jun Wu chuckled, already taking off his shoes.

“Let him in, then!” 

“Do come in, Uncle.” Xie Lian moved aside so that his uncle could enter. 

“Thanks, A-Lian.” Jun Wu patted his shoulder, to which Xie Lian blushed at. His uncle barely gives compliments, but seemingly has a lot to spare for Xie Lian. He hurriedly closed the door after Jun Wu and zoomed to the kitchen to help pour a cup of water for his uncle.

He heard his mom giggle at seeing his fussiness.

“A-Lian, there’s no need to rush,” his mom said sweetly. 

“Wh-what? I’m not rushing!” Xie Lian stammered. Totally unconvincing, yeah, but his favourite uncle was over and had just complimented him for an action undeserving for one! He simply felt so elated at that moment. And as anyone would expect, he would become ten times more clumsier and mess up a lot (than usual, that is). So it was to no one’s surprise (except his own) when he accidentally dropped the plastic cup, spilling water onto the ground and on his feet.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Xie Lian immediately apologised like it was an impulse. 

After picking up the cup and washing it, he went to grab a mop to clean up the mess, but another hand appeared before he could reach out for it and snatched it away.

And that hand belonged to his mom.

“M-mom!” Xie Lian exclaimed. “You don’t have to- I mean, let me do it, it was my own mess-”

“Nonsense, dear.” His mom waved her other free hand. “At this rate, you’ll screw the whole kitchen up.”

His cheeks heated up, and he couldn’t help but look at his feet guiltily. He was snapped out of it when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Although, unlike Uncle Jun Wu’s hand, this one was smaller and more tender. 

He looked up to find himself staring into his mom’s eyes; so much similar to his. In them, he could see his own ashamed expression staring back at him.

“Go talk to him, sweetie,” his mom whispered. “Just act like usual, yeah? He’s just your uncle.”

Xie Lian breathed in, steeling his nerves. Act like usual...huh? Like how he acts around San Lang, then? OK, maybe that’s a bit too casual. Perhaps like with his dad? No, no, that’s too grim. Maybe...like how he acts in front of his mom, then. That seemed suitable.

“Alright,” Xie Lian finally said. He squeezed his mom’s hand reassuringly. “I got this, mom. He’s just my uncle.”

His mom smiled. “There you go. Make sure he eats some snacks!”

Xie Lian laughed. “I’ll make sure, mom.”

When he arrived at the living room upstairs, he cleared his throat to announce his presence before putting down a tray of tea and snacks. Uncle Jun Wu, who was seated at the couch, gave another one of his gentle smiles at him. Luckily, Xie Lian had already put the tray down, or else there would have been a second mess today.

“You didn’t have to bring so much, A-Lian,” Jun Wu mused. “I’m only stopping by for a while to check up on you. How’s your holiday?”

_ Chaotic. I have to save the city of Xian Le on an almost daily basis and have to skip multiple classes with the excuse that I have fluctuating diarrhea, and on top of that, modelling sessions, homework, projects, and the looming prospect of finals. Life is a constant downward spiral of hell. _

That was what he wanted to say.

But instead, he replied heartily, “It’s good! Everything’s well and all that, haha. Just a little tired but everything’s good.”

“You said good twice, A-Lian.”

“R-really?” Xie Lian nervously laughed. Internally, he slapped himself. “Sorry, I’m just super nervous right now. I’ve just got back home from a group project I had to do with my friends.”

Uncle Jun Wu sighed, taking a sip of steaming tea before setting it down once more. “The school system really is harsh. Homework on holidays...just what were they thinking.”

“I know, right?” Xie Lian chided in, feeling his muscles relax upon setting on a topic Jun Wu was comfortable with. Whenever he talked to his uncle, it always felt like he was stepping on a minefield. Except, his goal was to set something off, and there’s like, a thousandth percent chance of stepping on one, for it’s so scarce. Then again, his uncle wouldn’t have that cool, gentle demeanour if not for that.

And so they talked for another twenty minutes before Jun Wu’s phone rang. Xie Lian promptly shut up as his uncle excused himself to the foyer. It wasn’t long after that Jun Wu poked his head back in.

“A-Lian, uncle’s got to go now,” Jun Wu said. 

“O-oh, OK!” Xie Lian hurriedly stood up and accompanied Jun Wu to the foyer again to see him off.

“It’s been a nice afternoon talking with you, A-Lian.” Jun Wu shook his hand, ever the professional. Although, Xie Lian’s got no complain about it, following his shake obediently. 

“Same here, uncle,” Xie Lian said sincerely. “I’ll see you at the next photo shooting session.”

When Jun Wu was out of his family’s compound, all the energy Xie Lian had instantly evaporated and he found himself dragging his feet to his room. But then, he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t cleaned up the tea and snacks in the living room and changed course grudgingly.

Occupying the living room now was his dad. He probably had just emerged from his study room as he was still flicking through the channels for something interesting to watch.

Spotting Xie Lian, he nodded and said curtly, “Xie Lian.”

“Dad,” Xie Lian said stiffly. 

The two of them didn’t exactly have an ideal relationship, so things were always rocky between them. Xie Lian made to move to collect the tray, but hearing what the TV said, he froze.

_ “There has been an Akuma spotted at Ming Guang Road. Residents living within two hundred meters of Ming Guang Road please evacuate to the Imperial Capital Avenue or outside this range. If you’re unable to, keep calm but be on your guard. Crimson Bug and Cat Noir will be there shortly. _ ”

Well now, what perfect timing.

Time to escape this house and save some civilians.


End file.
